Most fresh paints exhibit a strong and obnoxious odor, especially during application and before they fully dry. Painting indoors is particularly difficult because windows are typically closed and ventilation is often poor. The resulting paint smell is not only annoying, it can pose a serious health hazard to persons with respiratory ailments and pregnant women.
To date, people have been required to avoid the painted area until the harsh odor dissipates. This is at best an inconvenient solution and for the painter it is virtually impossible. Face masks, fans and open windows may reduce the odor somewhat but do not fully alleviate the problem.